Helena Harper
Helena Harper ist eine Agentin des United States Secret Service (USSS), einer staatlichen Strafverfolgungsbehörde des US-amerikanischen Heimatschutzministeriums und ehemaliger CIA-Agent. Sie ist in Resident Evil 6 die Partnerin von Leon S. Kennedy. Biographie Suspendierung, Versetzung und Erpressung Vor den Ereignissen in Tall Oaks war Helena Agentin bei der Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) der Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten. Ihre Fähigkeiten wurden von der FOS-Mitarbeiterin Ingrid Hannigan hoch geschätzt, die sieben Agenten als mögliche Rekruten für die Abteilung für Sicherheitsoperationen auf Befehl des amerikanischen Präsidenten Adam Benford bewertete. In ihrem Bericht erklärte Hannigan, dass sie der Meinung sei, dass Helenas starker Wille ihre Tendenz, über-emotional zu werden, wettgemacht hat, sodass sie Helena als "Spitzenkandidat" auswählte. Was Hannigan dabei nicht wusste: Helenas überstürztes Verhalten würde letztendlich dazu führen, dass sie von der CIA suspendiert wird. Nachdem sie einen Verdächtigen in einer Reihe von Morden festgenommen hat, beginnt dieser der Familie eines seiner ehemaligen Opfer zu drohen. Als Vergeltungsmaßnahme setzt Helena übermäßige Gewalt gegen ihn ein, was ihre Suspendierung zur Folge hat. Nach diesem Vorfall erfährt Helena, dass ihre jüngere Schwester Deborah von ihrem gewalttätigen Freund ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Daraufhin erschießt Helena den Mann aus purer Wut. Dieser Vorfall lässt jegliche Karrierechancen für Helena im Sand verlaufen. Trotz Hannigans Mitgefühl, fängt auch sie langsam an, an Helenas Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Die Vorkommnisse rund um Helena sieht Derek C. Simmons, (nationaler Sicherheitsberater und das Oberhaupt "Der Familie"), als Chance, um seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen, woraufhin er ihre Schwester entführt und Helena erpresst. Sie soll dabei behilflich sein, die Sicherheit des Präsidenten zu umgehen, wenn dieser die Ivy University in Tall Oaks besuche, um seine Rede vor dem amerikanischen Volk zu halten. In dieser Rede hätte der Präsident die Vorfälle in Raccoon City und dessen Beteiligung von der Umbrella Corporation und der amerikanischen Regierung öffentlich gemacht. Dies sieht Simmons als Gefahr für seine Pläne. Elena stimmt dem Auftrag zu. Am Tag der Rede schickt Helena einen falschen Alarm über das Funkgerät, um den Agenten mitzuteilen, dass eine Gruppe den Campus betreten hat, um den Präsidenten zu ermorden. Die zum Schutz des Präsidenten eingesetzten Agenten werden entsandt, um den Alarm zu untersuchen und die angeblichen Bedrohungen zu identifizieren. So ist Präsident Benford für einen kurzen Moment schutzlos. Doch Helena klagen sofort Schuldgefühle, sodass sie sich auf den Weg zum Campus macht. Dort informiert sie die Agenten, die sie aufgrund ihrer früheren Übertretungen bei der CIA nicht ernst nehmen. Der einzige Agent, der Helena glauben schenkt, ist der DSO-Agent Leon Scott Kennedy. Die beiden machen sich sofort auf den Weg zum Präsidenten, für den es allerdings zu spät ist. Simmons hat ihn bereits mit dem C-Virus infiziert, woraufhin dieser einen Menschen attackiert und begonnen hat, diesen zu fressen. Als der verwandelte Präsident die beiden Agents bemerkt, attackiert er Helena. Da sie nicht fähig ist ihn zu töten, erschießt Leon Benford, obwohl dieser sein langjähriger Freund und Unterstützer war. Im Anschluss daran, gibt Helena zu, dass der Vorfall ihre Schuld ist. Da sich das Virus auszubreiten scheint, machen sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Tall Oaks Kirche. Als Hannigan die beiden erneut kontaktiert, beichtet Leon ihr, dass er den Präsidenten erschossen habe. Helena springt Leon allerdings sofort zur Seite und erzählt Hannigan, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab und Leon ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Nach einem Moment der Stille entgegnet Hannigan, dass sie den Bericht einreichen und die beiden über die weitere Ausbreitung der Infektion informieren wird. Helena lügt daraufhin, dass die beiden einen Hinweis über den Verantwortlichen haben. Sie werden dem Hinweis nun in der Kirche nachgehen, was Leon bestätigt. Tall Oaks Um zur Kirche zu gelangen, müssen Helena und Leon zuerst vom Campus fliehen. Als die beiden es nach zahlreichen Strapazen zu einem Auto schaffen, werden sie in diesem, während der Fahrt, von einem Zombie attackiert. Beide überleben den daraus resultierenden Unfall. Unter der Anweisung von Hannigan gehen sie in die Kanalisation, um einen Haufen brennender Fahrzeuge zu umgehen. Die Abwasserkanäle führen zu dem immer noch aktiven U-Bahn-System unterhalb von Tall Oaks, wo sie auf zahlreiche Infizierte treffen. Nachdem sie diese umgehen können, schaffen sie es wieder an die Oberfläche, mitten in das Zentrum von Tall Oaks. Dort müssen sie feststellen, dass die Stadt ins Chaos verfallen ist. Infizierte haben die Menschen überrannt, zahlreiche Autos sind ineinander gekracht und es fallen überall Schüsse. Den beiden Agenten gelingt es, einige Überlebende in Sicherheit zu bringen und viele Infizierte auszuschalten. Daraufhin steigen sie in einen Bus, der sie zur Kirche bringt, wo sich angeblich Überlebende versammeln sollen. Im Bus werden Helena und Leon von Hannigan informiert, dass nicht nur eine Gruppe namens Neo Umbrella Verantwortlich für den Angriff ist, sondern auch Derek C. Simmons, der Auftraggeber von Helena. In diesem Moment kommt der Bus ebenfalls von der Straße ab und stürzt einen Abhang herunter. Nur Leon und Helena überleben den Absturz. Nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerappelt haben, müssen die beiden über einen Friedhof, um zur Kirche zu gelangen. Als sie diese jedoch erreichen, weigern sich die Überlebenden die beiden Agents rein zulassen, weshalb Helena und Leon gezwungen sind, um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Da die Zombies weiterhin von den Kirchenglocken angezogen werden, kommt einer der Überlebenden mit einem Scharfschützengewehr zur Hilfe. Als sich die Gruppe dann doch durchringt die Türen zu öffnen, eilen Helena und Leon herein. Zur Enttäuschung der Menschen in der Kirche, sind Leon und Helena nicht die gewünschte Rettung. Als sich die Überlebenden wieder beruhigt haben, verrät Helena Leon, dass sich unter dem Altar ein Geheimgang befindet. Als die beiden den Geheimgang öffnen, lassen sie eine sogenannte Lepotica frei, eine Kreatur, die andere Menschen mit dem C-Virus sofort infizieren kann. Sie schaffen es, die Kreatur zu besiegen, bleiben allerdings nicht ohne Verluste. Nachdem sie die Schlüsselkarte erhalten, machen sie sich auf den Weg in das unterirdische Labor. In den Untergrundlabors wird Helena sichtlich nervöser und ruft immer wieder nach einer Frau Namens Deborah. Als Leon sich nach dieser Frau erkundigt, ignoriert Helena ihn. Daraufhin äußert Leon seine Enttäuschung über Helenas Verhalten. Schließlich kommen sie zu einem Labor, dass mit Chrysaliden Röhrchen ausgekleidet ist. In diesem finden sie ein Videoband mit der Aufschrift Happy Birthday, Ada Wong. Das Band zeigt die Geburt von Adas Doppelgänger. Das Duo wird schließlich gezwungen, durch eine Müllrutsche aus dem Labor zu fliehen, die in die darunter liegenden Höhlen führt. Während sie fortfahren, erkundigt sich Helena nach der Frau auf dem Band, von der Leon glaubt, dass es Ada sei. Er entgegnet nur, dass sie selber Antworten liefern solle, wenn sie etwas von ihm wissen möchte, was Helena akzeptiert. Durch die Höhlen finden die Beiden schließlich Deborah Harper lebend, aber bewusstlos. Helena schafft es, sie zum Bewusstsein zu bringen und lehnt Leons Forderungen nach Antworten erneut ab. Sie sagt, sie würde ihm alles erklären, wenn er ihr helfen würde, Deborah mit ihr in Sicherheit zu bringen. Widerwillig stimmt Leon zu. In dem Moment wo sie die Höhlen durchqueren, überkommt Helena ein schrecklicher Schmerz, woraufhin sie verbrennt und von einem Kokon umhüllt wird. Helena muss zusehen, wie ihre Schwester von einem Kokon umhüllt wird. Deborah beginnt, aus dem Kokon zu schlüpfen, woraufhin ihr sofort ein Pfeil durch den Kopf gejagt wird. Ada Wong offenbart sich den beiden und Helena richtet ihre Waffe auf sie. Ohne Worte bringt Leon sie dazu, ihre Waffe zu senken, woraufhin Helena ihren Gefühlen über Deborahs Tod erliegt. Die Höhle beginnt zusammenzubrechen, wodurch Deborahs Mutation Gestalt annimmt und das Trio attackiert. Es entsteht ein großer Kampf, in dem die drei mehrfach voneinander getrennt werden. Schlussendlich steht Deborah an einem Abhang und wird von Helena festgehalten. Da Deborah sich nicht widersetzen kann, lässt Helena ihre Schwester fallen, die in den Tod stürzt. Schließlich beichtet Helena Leon die ganze Geschichte. Ada verabschiedet sich fürs erste von den Beiden. Hannigan kontaktiert die sie erneut, woraufhin Simmons das Gespräch unterbricht. Er beginnt die Beiden zu befragen und bezichtigt sie als Verdächtige des Angriffs auf den Präsidenten. Helena reagiert wütend und beschuldigt Simmons, für alles verantwortlich zu sein, während dieser nur entgegnet, dass es dafür keine Beweise gäbe. Er sagt den ihnen, dass sie Beweise für ihre Unschuld finden müssen, bevor er den Anruf beendet. Helena und Leon tun sich endgültig zusammen, um Simmons zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Als die beiden einer riesen, Haiähnlichen B.O.W entkommen, landen sie schließlich an einem See, außerhalb von Tall Oaks. Von dort aus müssen sie beobachten, wie die Stadt und die Beweise gegen Simmons zerstört werden. Hannigan teilt den Agents mit, dass Simmons sich mit einem Privatjet nach China absetzen will, wo bereits vor 6 Monaten ein Bioterroristischer Angriff in Form des C-Virus stattfand. Da sie keine Beweise haben ihn festzunehmen, reisen sie selber nach China und bitten Hannigan, ihren Tod vorzutäuschen. Lanshiang und Tatchi Als die Beiden in einem Passagierflugzeug sitzen, hat das Flugzeug unerwartete Turbulenzen und verliert an Höhe. Leon und Helena bewegen sich zum Cockpit um festzustellen, dass sich der Pilot in einen Lepotica verwandelt hat. Die beiden Agenten zwingen die Kreatur, sich in das obere Beleuchtungssystem zurückzuziehen. Nachdem sie ein Gasleck repariert und das durch die Decke gestürzte Lepotica aus dem Flugzeug geschmissen haben, hat sich das Flugzeug merklich destabilisiert. Dazu haben sich einige Passagiere mit dem C-Virus infiziert und beginnen, die beiden Agenten zu attackieren. Leon schafft es schließlich, das Flugzeug in Lanshiang not zu landen. In Lanshiang treffen Leon und Helena auf eine alte Bekannte von Leon - Sherry Birkin, die Tochter von William Birkin. Die Situation eskaliert jedoch, als Leon erfährt, dass Sherry für Simmons arbeitet. Jake attackiert Leon, woraufhin Helena diesen mit einer Waffe bedroht. Als Sherry versucht die Situation zu entschärfen, werden sie plötzlich von einer B.O.W namens Ustanak attackiert. Während Leon und Sherry nach einem Fluchtweg suchen, bleibt Helena mit Jake allein, um gegen die Kreatur zu kämpfen. Leon und Sherry kommen den beiden wieder zur Hilfe, wodurch sie den Ustanak besiegen können, allerdings wieder voneinander getrennt werden. Sherry kann Leon jedoch noch mitteilen, wo sich Simmons aufhält. Auf dem Weg nach Koocheng finden sie einen abgeschotteten Wochenmarkt vor, auf dem eine gefährliche regenerierende Kreatur ihr Unwesen treibt. Leon schafft es, die Kreatur im nahe liegenden Mahlwerk auszuschalten. Auf ihrem weiteren Weg entdecken sie wieder Adas Doppelgängerin, woraufhin die Beiden beschließen, sie zu verfolgen. Dabei treffen sie auf weitere Verfolger von Ada: Die BSAA-Aktivisten Chris Redfield und Piers Nivans. Sie treiben Ada gemeinsam in die Enge, woraufhin Chris sie töten will. Da Leon dies nicht zulassen kann, entsteht eine hitzige Diskussion und Ada kann entkommen. Während Pierce sie verfolgt, überzeugt Leon Chris schließlich, Ada nicht zu töten, sondern in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Da Leon Chris auf Helenas Nachfrage bedingungslos vertraut, setzen er und Helena ihre Suche nach Simmons fort. Sie entdecken Simmons in einem Gebäude in der Nähe von Kwun Leng, wo dieser von bewaffneten Söldnern geschützt wird. Simmons zeigt sich sichtlich überrascht über ihre Ankunft, woraufhin Sherry und Jake eintreffen und von Simmons Antworten verlangen. Dieser gibt zu, an den Angriffen beteiligt gewesen zu sein, beschuldigt allerdings Leon erneut für den Tod des Präsidenten. Als Helena ihn dafür beleidigt, eröffnen Simmons Beschützer das Feuer. Die Agenten wehren sich erfolgreich dagegen, bis der Kampf ins Chaos verfällt. Simmons wird mit dem C-Virus infiziert und flüchtet. Sie verfolgen ihn und finden ihn schließlich in einem nahe liegenden Zug wieder. Simmons versucht in einer Diskussion von sich selber abzulenken, indem er Ada Wong die Schuld gibt und seine eigenen Handlungen rationalisiert. Leon und Helena weisen seine Aussagen zurück, woraufhin Simmons wütend wird und den Auswirkungen des C-Virus erliegt. Sein Körper zerfällt und er verwandelt sich in eine große Kreatur. In einem harten Kampf schaffen sie es schließlich, Simmons niederzuringen, sodass dieser von dem Zug überrollt wird. Da sich die Waggons allerdings von den Gleisen lösen, müssen die Agenten sich ins Wasser retten. Lebendig und erschöpft schleppen sie sich außerhalb von Tatchi an Land. Dort sehen sie, wie Zivilisten von der BSAA in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Bevor Helena und Leon sich ausruhen können, kontaktiert Hannigan sie plötzlich, um sie darüber zu informieren, dass Sherry und Jake entführt worden sind. In den Akten von Sherry (Die Sherry ihnen im Kampf gegen Simmons übergeben hat), erkennt Helena, dass der Schlüssel für die Heilung des C-Virus im Blut von Jake Muller liegt. Als Leon die BSAA kontaktieren und für Jakes Rettung sorgen will, erkennen die Beiden ein Objekt am Himmel. Als er Chris ans Telefon bekommt, weist dieser sie an, das Gebiet sofort zu verlassen, da das Objekt am Himmel eine Rakete ist, die den C-Virus in einem blauen Nebel über Tatchi freisetzt. Leon sagt zu Chris, dass er Sherry und Jake finden und retten muss, woraufhin dieser ihn darüber informiert, dass Ada Wong tot sei. Leon lässt sich allerdings nichts anmerken und will bei der Rettung der Menschen in der Stadt behilflich sein. Wieder in der Stadt, gelingt es Leon und Helena mit Hilfe einiger BSAA-Mitarbeiter in einen Lastwagen zu fliehen. Als sie den Lastwagen, aufgrund eines Gastankers, verlassen müssen, werden sie von Infizierten umzingelt. In diesem Moment taucht Ada mit einem Hubschrauber auf und gibt ihnen Feuerschutz, sodass sie zu einer Brücke gelangen, die direkt zum Quad Tower führt. Ein Flugzeug, das sich eigentlich in einem Gebäude befindet, startet jedoch von alleine und löst eine Reihe von Explosionen aus. Die Brücke wird in Folge dieser Explosionen zerstört. Leon und Helena können zu einem Hubschrauber fliehen, welcher dann allerdings unter Leons Kontrolle abstürzt und in den Quad Tower kracht. Als sie den Quad Tower betreten, stellen sie schockiert fest, dass Derek C. Simmons auf sie wartet. Immer noch wütend, mutiert er zu einer neuen, gigantischen Form. Mit Hilfe von Ada gelingt es ihnen, die ungeheure Mutation von Simmons zu zerstören. Ada zieht sich mit ihrem Hubschrauber auf das Dach zurück, weshalb Helena und Leon den Aufzug betreten. Da dieser allerdings abstürzt, müssen sich die Beiden in einen anderen Aufzug retten. Sie finden Ada auf dem Dach wieder, die gegen Simmons kämpft. Als Ada schließlich von Simmons niedergeschlagen wird, beginnt Leon einen Kampf mit ihm, den er offensichtlich zu verlieren scheint. Da Helena zu weit entfernt ist um ihm zu helfen, wird er an den Rand eines Abgrunds gedrängt. Bevor Simmons ihn allerdings fallen lassen kann, kommt Ada ihm zur Hilfe, woraufhin sie Simmons anscheinend endgültig besiegen. Nach dem Kampf verabschiedet sich Ada erneut von Leon, woraufhin Helena ihn anhält, ihr zu folgen. Leon lehnt dies allerdings ab und sagt Helena, dass sie Partner sind und zusammenhalten. Als sie die Stadt verlassen wollen stellen sie fest, dass Simmons auch diesen Kampf überlebt hat. Dieser ernährt sich inzwischen von anderen Infizierten und mutiert so immer weiter. Helena und Leon können ihn Kampfunfähig machen, wodurch er von den restlichen Infizierten angefallen wird. Sie stürmen zu dem Hubschrauber, den Ada hinterlassen hat, werden aber von Simmons gestoppt. Da dieser die Leichen der Infizierten zur Regeneration nutzt, spießen sie einen Zombie mit einem Blitzableiter auf, welcher von Simmons absorbiert wird. Dieser zieht den Blitz des anhaltenden Sturms an und lässt die elektrifizierte Kreatur durch den Boden fallen. Sie erreichen den Hubschrauber, werden aber schließlich wieder von Simmons attackiert. Sie nutzen daraufhin einen Raketenwerfer aus dem Hubschrauber und vernichten ihn damit restlos. Damit hat Helena endlich ihre Schwester gerächt. Im Hubschrauber finden die beiden ein verstecktes Abteil, in dem sich eine Datendiskette mit allen Beweisen für Simmons Beteiligung an den Angriffen und der Unschuld von Leon befindet. Sie werden daraufhin von Hannigan informiert, dass man einen Weg gefunden habe, das C-Virus zu stoppen. Sie verlassen die gefallene Stadt mit Hilfe des Hubschraubers. Rückkehr zum Dienst Nachdem sie die Ereignisse in China überlebt hat, besucht Helena mit Hannigan, Leon und anderen anwesenden Agenten das Grab ihrer Schwester. Sie entschließt sich, dass es Zeit ist Verantwortung zu übernehmen und für ihre Verbrechen grade zu stehen. Leon geht auf sie zu und drückt ihr die Dienstwaffe in die Hand, woraufhin sie verwirrt reagiert. Hannigan erklärt ihr, dass sie nicht für die Verbrechen von Simmons verantwortlich gemacht wird. Als Helena protestieren will, sagt Leon ihr, dass der Präsident genauso entschieden hätte. Sie schließt sich damit wieder dem Team an. Aussehen Helena ist eine relativ große, schlanke und attraktive Frau, mit langen braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie trägt ein weißes Oberteil und eine braune Weste, oder ein weißes Top und ein rötliches Hemd. Dazu eine Braune oder schwarze Hose und lange Stiefel. Persönlichkeit In ihren Akten wird Helena als eine Frau mit starker Moral beschrieben, die die Probleme anderer, über ihre eigenen stellt. Helena hat die Tendenz, überemotional zu werden und legt ein extrem vorschnelles Verhalten an den Tag. Ingrid Hannigan lobt ihren starken Willen und ist der Ansicht, dass dieser ihre negativen Seiten überschattet. Wenn ihr oder anderen Menschen Unrecht getan wird, neigt sie zu einer gewissen Gewalttätigkeit. Gegenüber Mitmenschen wirkt sie sympathisch und freundlich. Trivia * Helena ist der erste weibliche Hauptcharakter, der ohne bestimmte Voraussetzungen Nahkampftechniken nutzen kann * Sie genoss eine Ausbildung bei der CIA * Sie verfolgt die selben Ziele wie Claire Redfield * Sie ist Leons erster direkter Partner en:Helena Harper es:Helena Harper fr:Helena Harper it:Helena Harper ka:Helena Harper pt-br:Helena Harper Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere Kategorie:Resident Evil 6 Kategorie:Resident Evil 6 Charaktere